The Ice's Faun
by Sakura Noroi-chan
Summary: They had planned to marry a month later what with Jack's birthday being their 5th anniversary but...Jack Has died a day before it. Will these Immortal lovers meet again 300 years later? And in front of a certain group? JackXMale!OC warnings in story.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

**Ru-chan here~! I wanted to write a CharacterXOC thing for a long time~! so I thought...since I love Jack Frost and yaoi~! It made this JackXOC fic~! btw my OC in this is a faun which is part human part deer.**

**Warning: Yaoi, GuyXguy, Somewhat beastiality, Most likely OOCness(bidgaF), and all that other crap. ENJOY!**

* * *

I raced after the brunette before he disappeared. "JACK! WHERE DID YOU GO YA SUCKER!" I shouted looking around the forest for the little colonial boy. Sniffing the air I followed the scent trail my hooves scraping against the ground as I ran. Once I found him he hadn't noticed me yet as I sneaked up behind him and then...I pounced! "WAAHH!" Screamed Jack as the other knocked him down onto the snow covered forest floor. "Hey! That's not fair!" Jack complained but he was laughing. "Pffft yes it is you lie." I replied. "Nuh uh" Jack retorted. I giggled a little girlishly though it's to be expected with my long blue hair and girlish looks and figure. "Hey...Jack.." I said Jack noting that I sounded a bit sad. "Yeah Bambi?" Jack said. "Are...are you going to be with me forever?" I muttered though he still heard. "Aozora...I WILL stay with you no matter what...no matter how many times I tease you or say something mean to you I will not leave you behind." Jack stated seriously but then he grew a smirk and raised his eye brows suggestively. "After all you are going to be my bride~!" He said making me turn extremely red. "And is that a promise?" I stated quietly so he wouldn't hear but with his ever great hearing (is he like a rabbit or something?) he heard me his eyes widening before going soft. I looked up at him as he pulled my head closer to his and kissed me just for a second before placing his forehead on mine his hands covering my red cheeks. "Yeah..thats a promise...my little *****Ofra" Jack whispered to me sweetly. "Hmmm your turning 15 in two days right? Then..." I started my face steaming from how much I was blushing. "I can what...fuck you?" He asked with a smirk. I started stuttering before looking away and nodding surprising the Overland boy. "Well well that might be the best birthday present ever~" Jack cooed giving me kisses all over my face. "Also if I remember...because of your unusual color for a deer person ("We're called Faun Jack!") you stop aging at 15 and are immortal right?" He continued with me only nodding. "Dang it~! I'm marrying someone who's gonna look better than me when I get older~!" Jack fake cursed. I laughed causing Jack to smile at me. "WOAH!" I shouted clinging to him as he stood while picking me up. "Well we better head home my darling *****Hershel" Jack laughed while heading to the village.

The next day I had raced to Jack's hut near the forest and knocked on the door with Jack's mother answering it." Hello Mrs. Overland!" I greeted with a smile the woman returning it. "Good afternoon Aozora if you looking for Jack he took Emma to skate on the lake." She said answering my unasked question. "Thank you Mrs. Overland!" I said bowing before running off leaving Mrs. Overland laughing at my excitement. When I got there my world turned black for a second. "JACK!" I screamed racing out onto the ice my hooves becoming ice skates on their own but I just as I touched him with my finger tips while he smiled at me he was gone a hole in his place. "JACK!" Emma called as the cracks in the ice started heading toward her. I saw the and the skated over and grabbed her and Jack's skates quickly gliding to the shore where I had set her down gently before falling to my knees and breaking down into tears like a wife that lost her husband...and in a way I did...I did lose a husband one that I had planned to marry next month after we finally told his family about our relationship. "Jack...you...you promised..." I sniffled out Emma listening. "Your an idiot Jack...you leave me a month before our wedding...before we actually planned to say anything?" I continued before breaking down again what I having said surprising Emma. "You...you were dating my brother?" Emma asked shocked. I nodded without looking at her my ears folded down. "His...birthday...would've been our...5th anniversary." I said finally looking up at her the whites of my eyes turning pink and tears stained lines on my face. "But...Jack...Jack keeps his promises so...I...I will wait...as many years as it will take I will wait for my Jackie to come back... " I whispered to myself while standing up.

* * *

***Ofra- ****Variant spelling of the Herbrew unisex word Ophrah meaning "fawn."**

*** Hershel-Pet form of the Yiddish word Hersh meaning "deer."**

**That's all or this chappy~! In the next one the lovers meet again 300 hundred years later and...make the most awkward situation for a certain group (HINT!HINT!) BYE BI~!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

**Ru-chan here! Wow two chapters in a day! CHEESUS LORD ENJOY~! XD**

* * *

Bunny's POV

I was walking around Santoff Clausen when I heard a crash from North's kitchen I was about to walk away assuming it was the elves again until I heard a girls voice. "FUUUUUCCCKING SHIIIIT THAT BUUURNS!" I raised an eyebrow at her foul language. I started walking and looked in seeing swishing long blue hair as a woman picked up a pan that seemed to have fallen off the stove burner and I assumed it had fell on her. I looked her up and down as nothing seemed abnormal about her as she looked completely human but with odd hair which I don't know if it's colored or real. "Ya' need some help?" I asked as the lady turned around and her beautiful blue eyes widened as if she got caught when she shouldn't have. "Ya' not supposed to be here are ya' mate?" I asked and she shook her head no. I just sighed and grabbed her the collar of her shirt carrying her by it to the meeting room where the other guardians were as I was heading to a meeting. I stopped for a second in front of large wooden doors before almost slamming them open into the walls. "Ay' North I caught a intruder!" I announced loudly.

Jack's POV

I was talking with Sandy when the door slammed open with bunny there holding someone the collar and saying "Ay' North I caught a intruder!." As he walked over to the others. This was our 3rd meeting as we started making meeting weekly meaning this is three weeks after we had defeated Pitch and with my memories back completely the figure I saw dangling in Bunny's hold made me freeze in shock.

Aozora's POV

I scanned the room and my eyes landed on a white hair'd teen my eyes widening in shock his doing the same as our eyes locked. "Jackie?" I said loud and clear as everyone stopped talking about what to do with me. Everyone was shocked I knew the guardian of fun. "you know Jack?" A Large man said which I assumed was North and was Santa clause. I was able to know who the other were too. When Jack nodded ever so slightly I started struggling in Bunny's hold("Woah!") until he finally dropped me, landing on my feet. "Ao..." Jack said dropping his staff which once again surprised the others as not once had they seen him let go of his staff before Jack raced over to what the others still thought was a woman. "oh...Aozora...my lovely Ao..." He muttered loudly before kissing me making the others bug eyed with shock. When he pulled away from the kiss I smiled gently. "Now look who I find after he drowned to death after 300 years eh? My fiancee that's who the little overland boy who I was gonna marry a month after his birthday but had to be an idiot and die a day before it leaving his lover to deal with the passings of everyone in burgess village." I said laughing with slight tears in my eyes. The others have seem to realize we had forgotten they were there and just as Tooth was going to interrupt and ask question she was interrupted instead. "Strip." Jack had ordered after giving me space the other turned red sputtering about how a woman shouldn't strip in front of people like that. I nodded and started stripping taking off my shoes and pants and instantly my hooves and deer legs appeared shocking the others speechless. I took off my hat showing ears and antlers before taking my shirt of showing I was a man. "Since when did you learn that trick Bambi?" Jack asked. I just shrugged. "Nothing a little magic can't do." I retorted my tail wagging a tiny bit what with how small it is. "Now wait...let me get this straight...Jack is engaged to a man who is also part deer and Immortal also?" North said. "Yep but the term is Faun. And with my unnatural color even for a Faun I stop aging at 15 and like magic faun i'm immortal." I explained.

* * *

**YAY! AWKWARDNESS GUARDIAN** **MEETING!****(lol)**


	3. Chapter 3 Our Song

**Finalliez another chappy! ugh stupid writers block and colds.**

* * *

Aozora smiled softly at the white haired frozen teen with loved filled eyes. "Ya know...we only got to kiss 6 times though we dated for like forever." He said. Jack chuckled. "Hasn't been that long yet Bambi it was only 5 years since we after all started dating at age 10." Jack explained shocking the guardians. "Wow that long? My boyfriends only lasted mostly 3 months before leaving me!" Tooth exclaimed dazed. "Hmmm and when did you get a boyfriend Toothy?" North asked. "400 years ago he was a summer spirit he was HOT and I also mean literally." Tooth answered. "Well my little Ofra it's been a long time since we saw each other so we might as well catch up." Jack smirked whacking Ao''s ass making said faun yelp with a blush jumping slightly.

The guardians slightly cringed as the couple started getting all mushy like they even forgot that other people were in the room giving them the chance to slowly slip out of the room where hearts were floating out and burst like bubbles in their faces and soft angelic feminine laughter filled with happiness and affection. "Think their gone?" Ao asked. "definitely." Jack answered confidently.

-Ao's POV-

I smiled running over to a record player and looking through it. "He has our favorite song! But it's a karaoke version do ya remember the words ,Love?" I shouted across the room. "You bet my sweet Hershel." Jack shouted back in reply as I put the disc in and leaped over to Jack slowly we faded into a slow waltz picking up pace and blending slightly into a samba when a certain key was heard while we gracefully danced we begun to sing.

(_Ao _\- Jack \- _Both_)

_When all your tears overflow_

_Chilling and so cold_

_Time will be singing its last sweet song_

_You've sought the light_

_And in it you have become strong_

_You've shown the darkness you can fight_

_Do you hear the voice of crimson? _

_Can you feel its hue bleed inside your heart?_

It's yearning with every desperate note 

That now fades with its beautiful yet dying art

_The growing night_

_Has hidden my sacred garden _

_Beneath all the stars both black and white_

I have a prayer

_That someday you will find your way_

_And swim to shore from you despair_

_I've never seen the moon shining without the dark _

_Like a babe needing mum's lullaby _

It is a spell that scares away every bad dream 

That could ever make him cry 

_Goodbye my love _

_I can't think of _

_How I'll live without seeing you again _

_Though they can't see_

_You were part of me _

_And that piece has now been hallowed out by the night _

_I have a prayer_

That someday the sky will give way

And let these bare feet of mine walk through

_Behind the clouds_

And over the white crescent moon

_There'll be _a path that leads _to_ _you_

_Let the clock reverse_

We sang the last note just as he made me dip before crashing his delightfully cold soft lips onto my warm ones in a sweet kiss full of love and longing.

* * *

**K think we good? I already have the next chappy planned but I need ideas for chapter 5...GRRRR stupid health..stupid dick diagrams.. anyway the song they sung was LeeandLie's english cover of Kagayaku Sora No Shijima ni wa link right below this.**

** watch?v=c3qnbWNR-AQ**


	4. Chapter 4 Jamie

**yay finally after a hiatus of me looking for what I wrote for this chapter and not working on anything else :/**

* * *

Blue eyes grazed across the snow bitten grass a hoof print sinking leaving folded blades of earth frozen in place, before whipping his head around. The young man looking fifteen years of age ran south past the frozen lake to tackle a certain white haired immortal

"Jackie~!" He called out hugging the other tightly. "Ao." A surprised voice responded before chuckling was heard. "Ao i'm going to go play with Jamie and them, want to come? I know you've been dying to meet them." Jack said tucking a long blue strand out of the others face which was sparkling in delight at meeting his lovers first believer. Aozora gripped Jacks arm and began tugging him toward the town with a laugh Jack spoke up. "Race ya to the park?" He smirked. "Oh your on Popsicle!" Ao retorted. "1 2 3 go!" They both shouted before Jack flew off and Aozora turned into a smaller than average buck and raced after him on foot and jumping from one roof to another.

**Jamie's POV**

I looked over from the chatting of my friends spotting Jack. "Jack!" I shouted excited but then saw a blue deer following him and landing before Jack. "I won Jackie!" A female sounding voice said. "Holy ice buckets even if I fly your always gonna be faster than me my little Ofra." Jack said landing on his feet being nudged gently by the deer. "Jack what's with the deer?" I asked, me and my friends gathering around them. "Guys this is Aozora my lover 'n stuff. Ao this is Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb and Monty." Jack introduced.

"Your dating deer?" Cupcake questioned incredulously. "Technically he is." That same female sounding voice said as the buck started changing forms into a person smaller than jack with long blue hair, blue eyes and furry blue legs still that of a deer with a tail, ears and antlers. "Whoa. Wait your a guy!?" Caleb shrieked. The faun giggled at his reaction. "Yep~" Ao said.

"Your a Faun right?!" I squealed. "Correct! Nice one kid." Ao gave a lopsided grin and ruffled my hair. "How long have you guys been dating?" Pippa asked. "hmm we started dating at age 10 and with both of us being immortal i'd say about 305 years." Jack replied. "Yeah but our 5th anniversary was horrible." Ao stated sulking. "Why? what happened?" Cupcake asked. "This idiot decided to drown and leave me alone for 300 years not only that he lost his memories about me once he did wake up as Jack Frost!" I complained.

Jack sighed. "Babe I said i'm sorry so many times." Jack groaned. My friends giggled at the couple. "Still doesn't change that you died a month A MONTH before our wedding." Ao humphed. _'His personality is so much different than what he looks...' _I thought watching them bicker before I see Jack smirk and whisper in Aozora's ear. The other's face turned red as a goofy smile spread across Aozora's face I also saw the others tail wagging and I looked at them confused.

**Jack's POV**

I smirked before whispering into Ao's ear. "Be good and I'll make up for all those years gone and fuck your pretty little ass into the ground as you moan for more of me and can't walk for a year." I chuckled as I pulled away to see the expression on his face. "God your so adorkable." I stated, Ao's facing deepening in the color red as he muttered shut up and I burst out laughing.

* * *

**Done. Bai.**


End file.
